Fusion's Beauty
by The Bloody Artist
Summary: In which, Emerald discovers the beauty of fusion through her guardian, Obsidian.


Fusion's Beauty

By: Gwen Forsberg

Emerald sighed as she entered her quarters of the palace. She never quite understood the cryptic questions and answers the Diamonds would give her, but it's not as if she cared anymore; she was supposedly made for them after all.

She ran her fingers through her short, dark green hair as her eyes looked out the window and watching the utopian paradise before her. She supposed that her rarity wouldn't be a setback, considering all the luxurious privileges she received. Her wealthiness was nothing compared to her powerful abilities that made her who she was. She turned away from the window, her gem, located on her upper back, and faced the outside world of which she was never to venture.

She narrowed her brow, and glared at the metallic ground before her. The Diamonds may say she was valuable, an important asset to their army against the Rebellion, but she thought of herself more as like a prisoner that was continuously promised a false freedom.

"Hn," she grunted in disgust, "Some utopia…"

"I hear you skulking again," a deep, yet feminine voice spoke, interrupting her thought process. Emerald rolled her eyes as she turned towards her intruder.

"I thought I told you to not walk in unannounced, Obsidian." The dark gem before her grinned impishly, her gem eye reflecting the light of their planet's sun rays. Obsidian was a tall gem with silvery-lavender hair falling gracefully down her dark grey skinned shoulders in its half-pony tail. She had a medium build that fit well with her body suit, that was a vibrant purple from her waist above and a midnight blue from the waist down. She had black boots that had white diamond-shaped tips at her toes. A large white diamond was placed upon the center of her chest, showing where her original faction was (White Diamond's sector of the planet).

For the longest time since Emerald could remember, Obsidian was always around her, being her appointed guardian by White Diamond herself. It was a stiff relationship at first, but it gradually grew warmer as time sped right on by.

"I'm your guardian, I'm fairly certain that gives me certain privileges that others don't have."

"Even then, it's unsettling and downright rude." The taller gem raised her hands in defense.

"Woah, easy there meow-beast. Don't get all Snarky Pearl on me," she mocked, raising an eyebrow as a gesture towards the shorter green gem, who scoffed yet cracked a smile.

"To be honest, I'm sure Yellow Diamond could do without that gem, constantly kissing up to her. It's degrading and disgusting on so many levels. A part of me still doesn't understand why anyone would want to have a Pearl around."

Obsidian's playful smile began to fade and turned into that of a sneer. Although Emerald knew this wasn't really anything new to the other gem, she couldn't help but feel that Obsidian would be slightly annoyed every time she said that, wondering why she couldn't understand that their true purpose was to be servants to others.

"They're there for entertainment. Everyone has one, Milady. I'm still baffled at how you still don't."

Emerald grimaced, "I'm not having another gem be my mindless servant."

"Aren't I your 'mindless servant'?" The green gem was caught off guard by the black one's question. Mindless servant? She certainly never thought of Obsidian as a servant or mindless, but as a friend, someone of whom she knew she could trust.

And speaking of trust, she remembered something very important that she wanted to ask.

"No… You were never anything like that to me," she spoke softly, "You were always more than that… Which brings me to ask you this… Favor…" Obsidian had various emotions cross her face; initial shock, genuine happiness, and then intrigue.

Emerald fidgeted in nervousness as Obsidian watched her like a predatory feathered-beast with her regular eye.

She took a deep breath and had spoken, with a hint of demand in her tone: "Will you fuse with me?"

The darker gem's face had a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"W-what? Fusion? Are you joking?"

"No…"

"... You do realize the gravity of what you're asking of me, correct?" Emerald nodded. "Now, I understand the curiosity and stuff, but… Why of all gems, would you choose me?"

"Well… You already know that the Diamonds refuse to allow me to fuse with anyone at all, considering I'm the only Emerald in existence on this miserable planet. But... Because I was so curious, I wanted my first fusion partner to be you because… Well… I trust you." Her cheeks flushed a dark green, and Obsidian had turned into a pure black.

"... Ever since that one fusion incident back on the Earth colony-"

"I know, I know. No mixed fusion. But doesn't that excite you a bit? Or make you wonder what the experience would be? Especially since it's possible?" Obsidian held conviction in her eye, debating on whether or not it would be a good idea as Emerald waited patiently.

"I've fused before… Just with other Obsidians… And I knew that I was there, but… Bigger I guess. Stronger too," Obsidian muttered. She then lifted her gaze to meet Emerald's. "Are you sure you want to do this? This is your first time after all…"

Emerald smiled warmly, "I do."

Obsidian took a deep breath and walked over to Emerald, taking her hands into her own. Slowly they spun in circles, their pace becoming gradually faster and silly grins painted their faces. In no time at all, a bright flash of light illuminated the room and the two bodies melded into one, new gem. The light faded as quickly as it came, revealing a tall, dark-green gem. She opened her eyes, two sets though one of them had a gem in place. It started off with a shiny green then in gradients contained purple and finally black. She had silvery-green hair bound in a long braid down her back, passing the second gem located on the upper that contained the same patterns as her eye. She wore a lavender-black spotted tunic with the Diamond Authority insignia printed upon her bust, topping it with dark green bands that wove from her neck, to her waist. Her four arms had identical arm-length fingerless gloves that stripped around each individual arm going from dark purple at the palms to green, then to white at her mid-biceps. To finish it off, she donned silver-sheened leggings with purple to green to white gradient gladiator sandals.

As soon as the fusion registered her own existence, she began to wobble and shake from what she feared was imbalance. After waving her double set of arms wildly, she righted herself and then looked in the mirror.

She touched her lavender skin softly as she observed her combined features of Emerald and Obsidian, and her lips grew into a small, yet loving smile. She took in a slow deep breath, then twirled a few times in her spot.

When she stopped, a mixture of mirth and determination flooded her expression as she grinned.

She finally spoke, cracking the comfortable silence with her melodic voice:

"I am Fluorite!"


End file.
